Haps and Circumstances
by Legos2Stilettos
Summary: They met five years ago in Tacoma. That first night, the gun was trained at both their heads. Happy/OC
1. The Call

_Author's note: I own nothing, don't sue you won't get anything. I wish I owned Happy and Chibs but alas slavery is illegal in the US. _

_Somewhat A/U from Season 2 Ep 9-11: Caracara didn't burn down fully and Chibs doesn't even think about ratting. After Ep 11, completely A/U._

_Major Pairing: Happy/OC_

* * *

The phone wouldn't stop ringing. Kate reached across the bed and groped the nightstand for her cell. Unable to locate or shut off the beeping, she huffed and sat up, pushing her long, blonde hair out of her face. Then opening one blue eye, she finally located the offending phone.

"Yeah.. Loki this better be good. It's eight am… K. Be there in ten."

Hanging up, she stood up and stretched. Kate tossed on her blue jeans, a low cut thermal, and boots; doing her makeup as quickly as possible. _Someone better not be dead, HE better not be dead,_ she thought.

Fifteen minutes later, Kate walked into the Tacoma chapter's church. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, shut the door."

"If this is about me deckin' Ronny yesterday, he had it comin'. Bastard hit on me. Thinks just cause Hap's been in Cali that I'm up for grabs, like I'm some sweetbutt or something'… "

Kate shifted on her feet under the charter president's stare and silence.

"You know Hap'd do worse if he found out," she blurted out.

"No, no. You did right. He was out a' line and that kinda disrespect won't be tolerated."

"Then what's this about?"

"When you and Hap first got together, you came to me… Told me some things that you thought I should know... 'Bout who you're family was. Promised me if there was a problem, you would help. You remember?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to head down to Cali. Today. Talk to Clay, tell him what you know. And I mean everything. Got that? I'm sending Tank and Loki with you."

"Ok, whatever the Club needs. One question though… Who's going to tell Hap?"

"Let me worry about that. But when you get down there, talk to him. I don't want him coming after my balls."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, SAMCRO with the addition of Happy and a few other Nomads were stocking up the clubhouse, getting ready to deal with Zobelle and his crew in the coming days.

"Yeah," Happy answered his phone, "What! Why the hell are you sending her?"

"I don't care what she knows, if she gets hurt I'll…Fine… Yeah, I'll let him know." After hanging up his phone, Happy half yelling, half growling put a hole in the wall, next to the bar.

Looking up from his beer, Clay gave Happy a look. "I don't care who she is, if you put another god damn hole in one of my walls, I'm putting you on clean up duty over at Cara-cara. See how angry you get when you're cleaning up spooge all damn day."

"Tacoma Pres is sending my old lady down with some info for you. She'll be here by tomorrow morning," Happy bit out roughly, walking out the door to his bike.

Bobby looked shocked, " Since when has he had an old lady?"

_

* * *

__Please be kind and review. It's seriously been years since I've written any fanfic so I'd like to know if you think I should continue or not. Thank you!!!!_


	2. Reunited

An hour later as Clay and the others were about to step in to Church , Happy stomped back into the club and went to grab a beer. "Glad to see you finally decided to join us." Happy just grunted in response, grabbed his beer, and followed the others in.

"Hap, any idea why Tacoma is sending your girl down?"

Happy leaned forward, his eyes blazing, "None, better be damn good or I'll have his head."

"Hey," Clay pointed at him angrily, "Knock it off. He's still a charter president and a member of this club. Don't matter how pissed you are, show some respect." Happy nodded, then got up and walked out without saying a word.

"Treasury?"

Bobby answered, "The warehouse fire has cost us. We had to tack on another fifty thou, for the additional renovations and equipment. We're going to need additional funds soon. Otherwise, run fund is paid up and bar is stocked for the next month…" SAMCRO continued the meeting, going over all the business to date. When they adjourned Clay asked Bobby and Jax to stay behind.

As Bobby closed the doors, Clay looked at Jax expectantly, "Any idea why Hap's old lady is coming down?"

"Tacoma's Pres said its too important to talk about on the prepaid. But this girl's got to talk to you ASAP."

"We know anything about her?" Clay asked..

"Tacoma boys didn't give much info. Name's Katherine Smith, goes by Kate. In her late 20's. Blonde hair, blue eyes, nice rack and ass. Don't know much else. My guess is Happy's a little private about all that."

Clay and the others stood up and headed for the door. "Get Juice on it, see what we can dig up before our guest gets here."

Bobby who'd been silent, just laughed. "How many Katherine Smiths you think there are out there? He's gonna need more time than that. Besides how do you think Hap would take it? Knowing we were looking into his girl."

"Let's make sure he doesn't find out then." With that Clay walked out to enjoy the usual Friday night festivities.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they pulled up to Teller-Morrow. Kate closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. She was exhausted, they had driven straight through barely stopping. With traffic it had taken them nearly fifteen hours to get there. Kate was looking forward to a shower and some sleep. Hopefully she'd be sharing that bed, if Hap wasn't too pissed at her.

As Kate got out of the truck she saw several of the SAMCRO boys standing around a boxing ring egging two opponents on. Not waiting for her two escorts, she went to check out the two competitors but didn't recognize either, not that she knew many of the members outside of Washington. She leaned back against the wall of the clubhouse, smiling when she realized the skinny kid was beating the other guy, who was twice his size, to a pulp. Loki caught up to her, grabbing her arm lightly. "Sorry darlin but the boss said we don't leave your side. Ever."

"Who the hell would be stupid enough to grab me here at the Mother Charter of all places?"

Tank looked at her nervously, "Come on Kate, you know we're like the military, we have a don't ask, don't tell policy."

Kate turned to look at him and smirked. "Tank, does that mean you're…," as she was turning back around she saw a flash of someone familiar out of the corner of her eye. Happy was on the other side of the ring, with some little sweetbutt in his lap. Or he had a sweetbutt in his lap, until he saw Kate and stood up abruptly and the tramp landed on the ground obviously pissed. Kate looked at Loki, "I think now is the time you find somewhere else to be."

"Kate I already told you…"

"Hap's seen us, maybe saw you grab my arm. He's coming."

"Oh shit. I like life."

She turned back, just in time to see Happy coming full force at Loki, punching and then pushing him out of his way. Happy grabbed her and slammed her back against the wall, roughly. He was in her face, furious. She winced but her eyes darkened and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hey Baby. Missed you too." They stared at each other until Happy leaned forward and kissed her roughly, showing his ownership. After a few minutes in this position and with Kate rubbing against his obvious desire, Hap seemed to remember where they were and realized that they had drawn a crowd. He looked her over darkly, "We talk, as soon as you're done with Clay." With that he let her go, letting her slide down his body so she could feel all of him.

Kate was pissed and a little wound up. "K, we gonna talk about the little mama you were making friends with back there?" Hap looked at her and gave her a half smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Later." "Loki don't touch her, ever." With that he walked into the clubhouse.


	3. Reunited Continued

Kate, with Tank and Loki in-step behind, walked into the clubhouse looking for Clay. She'd never actually met the SAMCRO President but his cut would be a dead give away to his status. She did however notice Happy leaning against the back wall drinking his beer, watching her every move, making her burn. Kate decided to let him pout for awhile and ignored him for now. Looking around the club, she saw two SAMCRO members playing pool. After closer inspection she realized they were SAMCRO's Sergeant at Arms, Tig Trager, and Treasurer, Bobby Elvis. They were legends according to what she'd heard in Washington and she knew Happy respected them.

"Hey Boys. Hoping you can help me."

Tig walked up to her from the other side of the table grabbing his crotch and grinning. "I'm sure I've got something for a fine piece of ass like you."

Kate laughed, "I think that package is for someone else, Honey. Don't think my old man would appreciate the delivery."

"Yeah, who's that then?" Tig looked at her indignantly. He knew all the old ladies around here, and this little sweetbutt certainly wasn't one.

"Ya know, you aren't gonna believe me if I told you... How 'bout I show ya?" With that Kate turned around and lifted the back of her shirt, just a little. As she turned she saw Happy still leaning against that damn wall with his head tilted to the side, and he was smirking at her. Whether it was because he knew what their reaction would be or because he was proud of his handiwork (and his claim), or all the above, she didn't know. Tig put his hand on her hip and looked down at her back. There on her lower back was a smiley face with part of an M-16 scythe sticking out from behind and at the bottom right an anarchy symbol partially in front of the happy face. Tig jumped back as if he'd been burned.

"Oh shit. You're Hap's old lady? Where's he been hiding a sweet ass like you?"

"Tacoma."

"Man, I need to visit Washington more often."

Bobby smacked Tig in the chest, "You've got to excuse Tigger he's been around too many sweet butts lately, not enough ladies. He's forgotten his manners... We weren't expecting you 'til tomorrow."

She nodded, "Know where I can find Clay?"

"Sorry Darlin', Clay and Gemma disappeared into a dorm room about an hour ago. You're probably out of luck 'til mornin'. "

"Alright, thanks. If you see him, let Clay know I'm looking for him."

Tig answered for Bobby, "Yeah, sure Doll. No problem." Looking at Bobby, "Now can we please get back to our game so I can take some more of your money."

Kate looked over at her two 'bodyguards.' "Wow you two really know how to defend a lady's honor." Tank grinned at her, "You're Hap's girl, you have no honor." "Or shame," Loki piped in.

"Speaking of Hap, I'm going to attempt to play nice so I can get a warm bed and a shower. Today's been rough. You two should find some sweetbutts and have fun." Loki opened his mouth to speak, Kate interrupted him, "And don't you dare 'but, Kate' me or I'll tell Hap you tried to get fresh with me." With that she left them standing there.

Happy had moved from the wall, to the bar but his staring hadn't lessened. He was turned so his back was against the bar, leaning into it, and one of his legs was stretched out in front of him so anyone walking by would have to give him a wide berth or trip. Kate walked up to him, never breaking eye contact until she was close enough to put her head on his shoulder. Hap stood there perfectly still as she nuzzled into his neck, finally he wrapped an arm around her waist. "You talk to Clay?" "No, can't 'til tomorrow." Hap nodded his head and silently offered her his beer. Kate took a long drag, finishing off the bottle. Happy tossed it and pushed off the bar heading towards the dorms, pulling Kate with him. He stopped at one of the doors, opened it and stepped aside for Kate to enter.

* * *

As soon as the door was closed, he was on her, kissing her thoroughly like he had earlier. Happy grabbed her by the hips and, at his urging, Kate wrapped her legs around his waist.

When his knees hit the bed, he tossed her down. She tried to tease him by moving up the bed, away from him, but Hap pushed her back down gently. "No playing, not tonight." Happy warned. It had been weeks since they had last seen each other and it showed. Clothes were strewn all over in their haste, there was little tenderness just need. Hap kissed her again, letting one of his hands slide lower. He slid a finger between her folds to see if she was ready. "Damn, I forgot how tight you are." When he entered her it was hard and fast. Finding the rhythm that would get them both off the fastest; Happy did everything he could to bring her over with him, making sure she screamed his name.

Afterwards, Happy lay with his arms spread across the bed. Kate lie partially on his chest.

"I love when we're like this just the two of us... cuddling." She laughed at his horrified look.

"This isn't cuddling," Hap looked at her, giving her a wicked grin.

"Oh does the bad, bad man not want his biker friends knowing he cuddles in bed." She pouted at him.

He flipped them, looming over her, "Do I feel cuddly to you, woman?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

He spent a few minutes exploring her mouth so she couldn't speak. Hap eventually moved them both so he was back lying flat on his back. They stayed like that for awhile, until Happy broke the silence.

"She didn't mean anything, I wasn't expecting you 'til tomorrow."

Kate looked up at him and nodded. He ran a hand over his head, and his gravelly voice continued. "I didn't want to disre.." She put her hand lightly over his mouth, effectively cutting him off at that, "What's done is done… Now that I'm here, is there going to be any more of that? And I'm not talking about runs."

"No"

"K, then there's nothing more to discuss."

After a moment of quiet. Hap gently grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "I need to know, what's this you need to talk to SAMCRO about? If it can wait, it needs to. This isn't a good time for you to be here."

Sighing, Kate sat up bringing the sheet with her. She played with her nails nervously. "We've been together over five years now… You remember, not that long after we first met, I told you some shit about my 'white is right' family, about me changing my last name when I turned eighteen, and all that."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Happy sat up, leaning back on his arms.

"You never asked me what my last name was… before. You told me you didn't care and it didn't matter, wasn't who I was….." She looked at him, "You need to ask me now."

Happy looked at her with a sinking feeling in his gut, "Kate…"

Kate buried her face in his chest and mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?"

"Zobelle. My name was Catherine Zobelle."

"Fuck"

* * *

_This was my first attempt at a sex scene so please review. Next chapter will be up tomorrow._


	4. The Meeting Begins

"Fuck"

"Yeah, I would have said something sooner but I didn't know…"

He looked over at her, "You're an old lady, you shouldn't know, and Tacoma shouldn't have sent you."

"He thinks I might be able to help… don't know how though. I haven't had anything to do with them in nearly eleven years."

Happy wrapped his arm around her and urged her to lie down with him. "I'll take care of all this. 'Morrow you tell Clay everything about them, about us, no secrets."

"Yeah, ok."

They both laid there thinking, eventually Happy and Kate fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tig was pounding on their door.

"Come on kiddos. Daddy wants to see you."

Happy got up and started rummaging through his knapsack for some new clothes. Kicking the ones from last night into a pile.

Kate just moaned and buried her head into Hap's pillow. "All my clothes are in the truck still and I haven't even had a shower." Happy tossed her one of his reaper t-shirts as she finally got up and got dressed.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I smell like you and sex."

He smirked and held the door open for her. Sniffing her as she walked by, "You smell good." "Again, like you and sex, Of course you like it."

* * *

Clay leaned forward in his seat, staring at her in disbelief. This was not information he expected. He and Jax had been sat down with Hap and his old lady for just a few minutes. The girl was nervous, a little twitchy, but was to the point. Happy just sat there with his hands folded, staring at the table.

"You tellin' me we had one of Ethan Zobelle's daughters stashed away and didn't even know it."

Kate was staring at the table, "Yeah, but he doesn't know it either."

"Explain now."

Sighing, Kate continued to stare at nothing, "For as long as I could remember my father was always talking about how great it was to be white, how we were better. My mom didn't buy into it as much but she never corrected his behavior. He got involved with LOAN when I was like ten. When I turned 17, that's when AJ started hanging around, working at the cigar shop, driving my dad around, that sort of thing."

She looked up at Clay, and he nodded for her to continue.

"I was having car problems one day at school. A boy from one of my classes tried to help me get the car started. AJ must have driven by and seen us, because the next thing I knew he was there wailing on the kid, just 'cause he was Asian and talking to me… He ended up killing him."

"When my father got wind of it, he told me I brought it on that boy. That it was my fault. He threatened me, told me that if I went to the police he'd stick me in an institution to treat my 'psychosis' and that others would get hurt because of me. That was when I decided to run. I found an article online about identity theft and started racking up bills left and right: going to the library and using the computer to buy things online and then sending them to various addresses, giving out my social to homeless people so they could seek out medical treatment, using bank accounts and credit cards at small stores with no surveillance so I could claim fraud . That sort of thing. The day I turned eighteen, I left. I filed a report and went through that process. I got approved for a new social security number in less than a year. Because of the nature of the case, the records were sealed and never made public. I moved around quite a bit for a few years, taking under the table jobs mostly, finally settled down in Tacoma. Started working nights in a local dive, that's how I met Hap."

Clay gave Hap a hard look, "Did you know about this?"

Happy looked up, "Not 'til last night. I…"

"He didn't want to know. I talked to the Pres in Tacoma 'cause I thought someone should just in case things went down and my father was involved. It looked like he was on his way up the ranks when I ran."

Clay looked back at her, nodding again. Then he looked at Happy, " This thing with you two. It serious?"

"Five years now. Marked her and everything."

"So I heard. Alright, let's here it. I know you women like to talk but try and keep this short. "

Kate looked at Hap with a small smile on her face and started talking…


	5. 5 Years Ago

_Author's Note: This backstore is going to end up being three pages long I think. Sorry about that but it was necessary (and so was the smut so ha!)._

_

* * *

_

_Five Years Ago, Tacoma, WA_

Dolly's was a little hole in the wall, 50's style diner. It was popular with the locals because of the good food and, because of the bar next door, it was open until three a.m. every morning. Being a night person herself, Kate loved the night shifts, especially Saturdays. They were usually busy with the bar hoppers at the beginning and end of her shift and her tips were more than adequate. Tonight however it was raining, and not the usual, nearly constant drizzle, but a torrential downpour. There were two customers in the whole place and it was an hour before closing. Kate was sitting at the counter contemplating talking Rosie, the other waitress, into covering the rest of the shift by herself. There really wasn't much need for both of them to be there.

The bell above the door, dinged. Looking up, Kate watched as three men walked in and sat at a booth. The first one through the door, and the biggest of the three, was maybe in his 50's, had long, reddish-blonde hair and a grizzly beard, reminding her of ZZ Top. She wouldn't be shocked if he even road a Harley. Another was in his 20's, a red headed baby face. When the third one walked in, Kate couldn't tell his age but definitely didn't miss the bald head or the tattoos that seemed to cover all of him. They were all wearing sweatshirts and jeans.

Walking up with their menus, Kate smiled. "Here you go boys. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

Baldy looked at her, giving her a once over. "Coffee, black." Then just stared at her. His voice sounded like he gargled with gravel. ZZ Top had completely ignored her and Baby face was looking at her like she a piece of meat.

"K, I'll be back with those coffees and to get your order in just a sec." She turned around to leave but Baldy put his arm out blocking the way.

"No need, just coffee." She looked at him, nodding, and walked around his still outstretched arm. He was hot in that asshole caveman kinda way but still an asshole.

Kate walked back behind the counter grabbing the coffee. Rosie walked up a few seconds later to refill one of her customers drinks. "Rosie, you know I love you, right?"

"What do you want?"

"It is so slow, would you mind covering all the tables? I'm exhausted and I have to be here tomorrow by 10am and do a double… You can have all the booth's tip plus I'm good if you want to go home early tomorrow night. Please."

"Fine, but you are going to run this old lady ragged."

"Oh, please. You're only forty. Be glad you're not Debbie's age and still working here" Kate walked over to her only table, coffee in tow. When she got to them their conversation came to a halt and they just stared at her.

"Here you go boys, if you need anything else Rosie will be able to take care of it for you. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" Silence. "Alright, you have a good night."

She walked into the back of the diner to say goodnight to Mike, the cook, and then went into the restroom to change. Kate tossed on her usual jeans, tee, and boots and grabbed her coat and things. As she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that while the original two customers had left, two more had walked in. These two guys had neo-Nazi tats on their arms and appeared to be shadier than the three that were sitting in the booth, and that was saying something. They were twitchy, bleary eyed, and one looked like he needed a fix. Looking these guys over, Kate was freaked but hesitant to leave Rosie by herself. Before Kate could decide what to do, the taller of the two fucks had pulled two .38s, pointing them at the three in the booth. "Everyone stay calm and no one gets hurt."

The other pulled out a .357 and rushed into the kitchen. He came out a moment later with Mike, pushing him into an empty table near the three in the booth. He then motioned for Rosie and Kate to come sit. "Everyone stay where you are and don't move."

"You have no idea, what you've just done," ZZ Top said calmly.

"Check these guys out. Make sure they aren't carrying."

"What.. Like.. frisk them? I don't know man. I'm in a bad way but those are some mean looking fuckers."

"Fine, I'll do it." The taller one shook his head, " You Baldy, get your ass over here."

ZZ Top spoke low, "Happy keep your cool. Remember the civies and why we're here. You can right this wrong later."

The one he called Happy stood, staring hard at the neo-Nazi. The only indication that Happy heard his companion was a slight nod of his head. Happy was then frisked and his guns and knives removed and placed in a pile. "Jesus this guy's got more weapons than SWAT."

"Oh man, that's bad. These dudes might be heavy hitters. We're fucked. We're so fucked." The little one was now pacing back and forth waiving his gun between the tables.

"Calm down, Numbnuts. Grab one of those Glocs and keep an eye on things. We don't want someone trying to play hero. Neo-Nazi number one, searched the other two men and then started on Mike, the cook. The three in the booth were trying to keep their cool but were obviously angry and seeing red. When they were done searching the men, they turned to the two women. "Hey Blondie, your turn. Get that sweet ass over here." Kate stood up, glaring. "Grab your bag too." She grabbed it and started to head over to him.

Mike stood up, "You fucker, you touch either one of them and I'll…" Both the neo-Nazis got in his face but the taller one spoke. "You'll what? " Before Mike could respond they heard something hit the floor.

Kate made a split second decision while Mike was busy with their captors. With her back to them, she caught the bald guy, Happy's attention. He watched, puzzled, as she quickly unzipped her bag and tossed it, the contents sprawling across the floor. That's when he caught sight of the gun, which she then pushed under her bag so the Nazi pricks couldn't see it. She talked quickly as she cleaned up the mess. "I am sorry. Please. I didn't mean to drop everything." "Stupid Bitch." After grabbing up the contents of her purse, Kate picked her bag up with the gun still underneath. When she looked back up at Happy, he gave her a small nod. She slipped it to him as she walked by, using her jacket as cover. She knew she was taking a chance on him but figured he would be more adept at handling the weapon than she was and she was already screwed. Kate just hoped these assholes weren't working for her father, or there'd be even more of this to come.

Before the bastard touched her, he slid his guns in his waistband. He was taking much longer on her, and feeling her more intimately, then he had with the men and seemed to be getting off on it. Kate spent the time thinking of all the ways she wanted him to die.

A noise came from the backroom, both men swiveled around. The bastard that held Kate looked at his accomplice, "Go check it out, probably just rats or something and I'm kinda busy." Keeping the others in his line of sight he continued to feel Kate up.

With one out of the room and the other distracted, Happy brought the gun up, under the table, just enough to get a clean shot off, right in the guy's thigh. The Nazi dropped to the floor hard and yelled for help. Happy stood and started heading for the kitchen while ZZ grabbed the first one's guns. The gun fire and screaming brought the other asshole from the back. He was not prepared to find a pissed off Happy with gun in hand and tried to turn and run. Taking two shots, Happy winged the second Nazi-prick in the shoulder.

Happy grabbed the guy's guns and dragged him by his injured arm, back to where the first asshole lie. "They're not going anywhere." ZZ looked over at the Babyface, "Loki, go find Hap some duct tape." Loki looked at Mike questioningly, Mike just got up and showed him the way. They were back quickly with the tape, which Happy then used to restrain and quiet the second would-be robber. They were all so busy they didn't notice as the big mouth, Nazi freak struggled through the pain to reach into his shoe.

Two shots rang out across the room and then a thud as the body hit the floor. Rosie screamed and stared at Kate. They all turned to look at her. Kate just took a deep breath and dropped the 9mm to the floor. Happy slowly turned around, only to see the first asshole with a gun in his hand and his guts on the floor. "Oh shit." The other was cowering and crying behind all the duct tape.

Once Happy was satisfied with the restrains, he and Loki dragged him into the kitchen's meat locker. Loki left the freezer, leaving Happy alone with the Nazi-prick. Happy looked down at him, grinned, and just started wailing. Hitting him full strength in the head and chest and finally popping another shot off into his gut. ZZ walked in, "That's enough, Hap." Happy checked his vitals, "Won't be long," he grinned. Happy then stormed out of the diner, dialing a number on his cell.

ZZ came back out and glanced at the two women, "You both ok?" They nodded. "Good, don't worry about any of this. I'll talk to Dolly and we'll get this place cleaned up. Take care of everything." Kate heard the undertone, what wasn't said, _Don't involve the police. Not that Kate wanted anything to do with the cops anyway._ "You have someone who can take you home?" he asked.

"I live just a few buildings down. I can walk," Rosie told him in a daze. ZZ nodded, "I'll have Loki walk with you in case these two weren't alone." She nodded.

"And you? You got a ride?" Kate looked at him and sighed. "My car's out front. I don't think I can drive." ZZ nodded at her, a thoughtful look on his face.

Happy walked back in but stayed near the door looking outside. ZZ excused himself for a minute to speak with him. It was far enough away that neither woman could here. "Our contact was outside but left when he saw what was going down, wants to set up another meeting. Boys are on their way to help deal with this."

"Good," ZZ replied, "I know you aren't going to like this but I need you to take the blonde back to her place." He held up his hand to silence Hap, "Gives you a few minutes to calm down ... Make sure she won't talk, shouldn't be too hard she looks like she's thinking clearly... Also get rid of those guns. We have everything handled here." Happy nodded and they both walked over to the women.

* * *

Happy looked over the woman next to him. She wasn't crying or hysterical, just staring out the window. She had been quiet since they started driving back to her place, not trying to force a conversation like most of the women he knew. When they pulled into her apartment complex, she just sat there for a minute.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Happy just looked at her. "For what you did back there. Thank you."

Happy grunted. "You took care of part of that problem… Don't worry this won't fall back on you."

She nodded. "What about my gun? You getting rid of it?" He didn't answer her. "If you are, do you… do you know where I can get another one?"

He stared at her for a moment, "I'll take care of it."

"Which question were you answering?"

"Both."

She got out of the car and he followed her. "You really don't have to walk me to my door."

"Yeah, I do."

They walked to her apartment in silence. When she went to open the door, he turned her around, putting his arms out to block her in. He got in her personal space almost pressing against her, "You didn't see anything, you didn't hear anything. You did nothing and you tell no one. Got that."

"Yeah, got it… Anyway, good night… and thank you… for driving me home." They stared at each other for a few moments in awkward silence, neither moving, until Kate wrapped her arms around Happy's neck and pressed her lips to his, hard. He immediately took over, demanding entrance into her mouth. She gave in and let him dominate the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away before she took things further or allowed him to. "I've… uh… got to go. I'll see you around." With that, she turned back around and went inside. Happy was a little confused as he headed back for the truck. He was expecting her to crack when he got in her face; instead, she'd kissed him and hadn't tried to bed him. Not how most women reacted when he threatened them.


	6. 5 Years Ago, Pt 2

_Author's Note: Still 5 years ago in Tacoma._

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't work that double for you today, Dolly," Kate apologized.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I decided to pull you off the day shift, not you. Would have pulled you off tonight too but couldn't find anyone else to work. All things considered I'm surprised you're not hysterical like poor Rosie. Well, she was when she called me this morning."

"I'll be fine, so will Rosie. Dolly stop worrying," Kate smiled at the elderly woman, "Now go home yourself. You've been here since opening… twelve hours ago."

Dolly huffed but left anyway.

The rest of Kate's shift went by uneventfully. As she was saying goodnight to the others working, she noticed a Harley sitting next to her precious '66 Chevelle. The owner was perched on the seat sideways, leaning on the bike, watching her. Kate looked at him, a little leery, but walked up to him anyway. "Hey, how long you been waiting?"

Happy shrugged, "Half an hour… Have something for you."

He motioned for her to come closer, until she was standing directly in front of him. He twisted around and reached into his things, pulling out a small black towel. Unwrapping the towel, he brought out a new Gloc. Let her have a look, then wrapped it back up. "Serial numbers are missing. Same size and weight as your last piece. Shot it myself. It's good." He handed the package over to her so she could slip it into her purse.

She smiled a little awkward. "Not into anyone I hope… Thanks. You didn't have to do this." Happy got back on his bike, smirking at her. "Yeah, I did." Kate drove home, hearing the bike tailing her the whole way.

* * *

For nearly two weeks, every night that Kate worked, there was a Harley waiting when she got off. And every night it followed her home. Kate knew she should be afraid of her new shadow, but she actually felt a little comforted.

When the next Saturday rolled around, Kate decided she was going to talk to him. It was all getting a little ridiculous. Thirty minutes to closing, just like clockwork, there was the tell tale sound of a Harley pulling up. Kate filled a to go cup with coffee, grabbed her coat, and called out to Gaby, "I'm gonna take a ten. I'll be right back." And with that she was out the door.

Happy had just parked the bike in the back of the lot and was dismounting when Kate got to him. "Here," she handed the coffee to him. "Happy, right? Kate." She paused for a moment, "If you're here to like send a message or something, I'm not a pig, I don't squeal. You don't need to worry about that." Hap just nodded, his eyes never leaving hers.

Kate sighed. "Look, if you're going to do this every night you might as well come in, have a seat, get some coffee. It'll be on the house. You're scaring the rest of the staff, sitting out here in the dark." She started to walk away. When she reached the door, she turned around and looked at him. "No reason for you to freeze your nuts off," she called out to him loudly.

* * *

The next night, when she heard the Harley pull up she didn't really expect him to come in. He hadn't last night even with her invitation. She heard the door bell sound a few minutes later and was a little surprised to see Happy standing in the doorway. He walked over to the corner booth and sat down, scanning the other customers with his eyes. As soon as she had a moment she brought him a cup of coffee. Neither said a word to each other the entire night. When it was time to leave, he saw her grab her things, so he got up and waited by the door. Again following all the way until she got to her apartment.

Instead of just driving off when they got there, Happy parked his bike but stayed seated. Kate got out of the car, giving him a questioning look. He motioned for her to come to him. Hap just looked at her for a minute.

"Why?"

Kate was confused, "Why what?"

"Why'd you off that guy? Wasn't you he was gunnin' for."

She shook her head and sighed, "I saw him raise that gun at you… and I just…I don't know… followed my instincts, I guess..."

"Your instincts told you to kill the guy before he killed me?"

"Yeah."

"You feel bad about it?"

"No. I know I should, but I don't."

Happy, shook his head slowly and looked off into the distance, thinking. Coming to a conclusion, he got off his bike and came around to Kate until he was directly in front of her. She looked at him questioningly. Hap grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so they were flush. Then he slowly brought one of his hands up until it was tangled in her hair. He kissed her, slipping his tongue between her lips and then letting their tongues slide against each other. Kate brought her arms around his neck and was lightly running her nails over the back of his head and shoulders. Slowly, they made their way to her apartment.

Kate was trying to open the door without removing her lips from his but was failing miserably. Finally, she pulled away and huffed. Happy was kissing her shoulders and neck as she tried to remember which key fit the door. "Get the door open, or I'm gonna break it down." Finally the door swung open and they stumbled in. Happy kicked it closed and then stopped kissing her long enough to pull her shirt over her head, followed by his own. "Bedroom?" She pointed down the hallway, as he started kissing her again. Hap directed their movements in that general direction until Kate reached down and undid his belt buckle. Once she got his belt and zipper undone he lost it and just started moving towards the couch.

"Next time in a bed, promise." He undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs, until she was able to step out of them. Once they were off he stepped back to look at her. All flushed in her bra and panties, she was beautiful.

"These for me," he fingered the lace.

"No, I only wear lace and silk."

"Good." With that he reached around and undid her bra, pushing it down her arms and then started sliding her panties off. Once he had her naked, Kate pushed his jeans down his legs with one hand; and with the other, she grasped him firmly and started to stroke. After a moment, he wrapped his own hand around hers, stilling her. "Later." With that he grasped her hips and turned them around so he was sitting on the couch, then sat her down on top of him. She rode him hard until they both came.

Eventually, he stood. Then picked her up and tossed her into a fireman's carry, slapping her ass in the process. He carried her to the bedroom to continue where they left off.

A few hours later they lay in her bed, as the sun was coming up. Hap was stretched out, half asleep and she was checking out his ink, tracing the outlines as she went. "What's up with the happy faces?"

He just looked at her for a moment. "People who messed with the wrong family."

She was silent for a moment, "That why this one's still fresh?"

"Yeah"

"K," With that she curled into his side with her head against Happy's neck.

"You afraid?"

"No, I'm not planning on screwing you so I think we're good."

He smirked at her, "Too late for that sweetheart."

"You know what I meant." She buried her face into his shoulder.

His raspy voice broke the silence, "I'm gonna be in Cali for a few days so I won't be around. I'll meet you at the diner, Wednesday night." He stood up and moved into the living room.

Kate sat up and tried to look through the wall at him, "If you don't want to be around after this don't feel obligated."

He walked back in with both their clothes in hand, giving her a disbelieving look, "I'll see you Wednesday."

Happy searched his jean pockets, "Here," he handed her a cell phone, "If you have any problems you give me a call. Number's programmed in."

Now she looked at him like he was crazy, "I already have a cell."

"Prepaid."

"So is mine."

"I'll check it out when I get back."

They both got dressed before she asked, "Were you planning this whole thing?"

"No."

"And the phone?"

"Was for my mom," Kate tried to hand it back to him but he just shook his head no and kissed her. "I'll get another."

Happy's phone rang, he went into the other room to answer it. After a moment, he came back in.

"Gotta go. Be back Wednesday." Hap kissed her one more time than let himself out the front door.


	7. 5 Years Ago, Pt 3

_Author's note: I lied. I had to break this page into two. There was just a lot of info all at once. _

* * *

Wednesday rolled around quickly. Kate fingered the cell in her pocket for the hundredth time and smiled to herself, until she remembered her current customer base.

The bar next door had a special tonight, and since they had just closed for the evening, quite a few of the patrons had moved over to the diner. That included a table of, drunk and disorderly, college boys in her section. A blonde, overweight, pimple faced kid kept making comments about Kate's tits every time she walked by. Kate ignored them for the most part but it was starting to grate on her nerves.

She grabbed the coffee pot and made her rounds refilling cups and checking on tables. As she neared the table of idiots, the blonde kid reached out and smacked her ass, hard. There were high fives all around the table.

That was the last straw for Kate, she took the pot of coffee and dumped it in his lap.

Unfortunately it wasn't as hot as it was when she'd started her rounds, but he still screamed like a girl. Kate just glared at him, "You should learn not to touch things that aren't yours. And my ass, certainly doesn't belong to you. I'll go get your check."

She turned and tried to walk away but College Boy stood up and grabbed her forearm. The kid was so close Kate got a wiff of cheap beer breath, "Don't worry, by the end of the night you'll be screaming my name."

"Doubt that." A large hand, connected to an equally large and tattooed forearm, landed on top of his wrist, squeezing. Another fist landed squarely in the kid's gut.

The boy cried out in pain and let go of Kate as he crumbled to the floor; but Happy still had his wrist and wasn't easing up. Kate put a hand on his chest, "Hap, let go. Public remember." She gestured to the room full of people that had been watching the whole scene.

Happy let the college boy's wrist go but grabbed his face roughly and spoke right next to the kid's ear, "Pay up and get out. I never see you again." He let him go, pushing the boy away.

The kid stood up, threw some bills on the table, and practically ran for the door. His friends were not far behind him.

Hap looked her over, "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

He smirked at her, "Couldn't even go three days without me watching your back?"

"Shut up and find a seat. I'll go grab you some coffee."

* * *

When her shift was finally over, Kate met Happy in the parking lot. He took her hand and led her over to his bike. Grabbing his helmet, Happy tried to hand it to her but she just looked at him quizzically.

"Get on. We'll come back for the cage."

Kate took the helmet and slid in behind him, getting comfortable. She wrapped her arms around Happy's waist and he took off down the road.

When they got to Kate's place there was a huge grin on her face and she was a little giddy.

He looked at her as she slid off the seat, "Like that did you?"

"I've never been on a bike before. Hap, that was amazing. Almost better than sex."

He glared at her, then pushed her against the bike and kissed her.

"I said almost," she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned up at him.

With that he scooped her legs up and carried her up to the apartment.

* * *

It was two months later and Kate was at work. Happy was suppose to be back from a Run sometime tonight but he had business to take care of, so he wouldn't be coming by until the next day.

They never spoke while he was away but Kate still kept the phone he'd given her, in a pocket or her purse just in case.

The night was pretty uneventful but Kate was a little uneasy. She was the last to leave that night and the parking lot was empty as she locked up. Kate searched around in her purse for her keys, pulling them out right as she walked up to the car.

When she got there, she noticed an odd reflection in the paint job. Realizing a little too late what it was, Kate's head was smashed into the side of the Chevelle. She was dazed for a second but fought back, kicking and punching as best she could. He was twice her size and wore a mask so she couldn't tell who it was.

The guy picked her up by the waist and tried to drag her along behind him. Kate got her legs up against the car and pushed against it sending all her body weight towards her attacker, making him take a tumble. As soon as they hit the pavement, Kate slammed his head back against the concrete. She stood up and stomped on his ankle once as hard as she could, and heard a sickening crack. Not wasting any more time, she ran over to the car. Kate tried frantically to locate her purse so she could get her keys and the gun but with no luck. It took her a moment to realized that her keys were in her hand and it would take him a while to find her purse and the gun inside, by then she could be gone.

Kate got the door open and was stepping inside the car when a hand grabbed her ankle. Her attacker was on his hands and knees trying to pull her down. Kate hit him with everything she had and tried to pull her leg out of his grasp. She finally got loose but he was reaching for her again. Kate wrapped her hands around the door handle and slammed the car door on the guy's head and arm. When that didn't deter him, she did it again, and again until he finally stopped moving.

Kate took a deep breath and then kicked him away from the car. Closing and locking the door, she watched him for a few moments, looking for any sign of movement, and steeled her nerves. After a few minutes and he still hadn't moved, she opened the door and kicked him. His body rolled a little with the kick but there was no other movement. Kate closed the door again and searched her pocket for the cell. She found it and checked the address book. There was only one number programmed into it and she dialed, hoping he'd pick up.

On the fourth ring a familiar gravelly voice answered, "Yeah"

"Oh god, Happy."

"Kate?"

"Yeah… Hap I need you here NOW," her voice was shaky but she refused to cry.

"What's going on?"

"I think I just killed a man…"

"WHAT?" She went over everything about the attack with him. Just talking to Happy calmed her nerves.

"Grab your purse and your keys, head back in to Dolly's. Wait there. Give me a few. I'll be there." He hung up before she could reply.

Kate found her purse in front of the car and then headed into the diner.

Within fifteen minutes a black van pulled into the parking lot next to her Chevelle. Two men got out and walked toward the diner front door. One of them was obviously Happy but it took Kate a minute to realize that the other was the baby face that had been here before with Happy, that first night.

She walked slowly over to the two, willing herself to keep calm. She looked up at Happy, "Hey." Hap pulled her against him roughly and kissed her. He pushed her back a little and looked her over, looking for any obvious signs of injury and finding none. Kate turned around and headed to where her attacker lay. Loki caught her eye and gave her a small smile, "Sorry we keep meeting like this." Kate just nodded. Happy pulled off the guy's mask and Loki whistled. "Damn girl, remind me to never piss you off." Kate couldn't believe he was joking while dealing with a dead body. She stepped closer to see if she recognized the guy. The face she saw was a bloodied and broken mess from getting slammed in the door, and it took a second to click that the face that stared back at her was the college kid from a few weeks before.

"Mother fucker," Happy was pissed.

Loki looked at her expectantly, "Know him did you?"

"Came in here and got into it with me one night. Had to keep Hap from killing him."

"Should have let me," Happy told her darkly.

"There were witnesses."

"And."

The two bikers wrestled the dead college kid into the back of the van. They grabbed some bleach and other chemicals out of the back and poured them all over the concrete.

Loki looked at her grinning, "You're two for two, Darlin'." Happy smacked Loki across the back of the head, hard. He then finished loading up the rest of their gear and closed up the back of the van as Loki climbed in the driver's seat.

Happy came back to her and held out his hand, "Keys." Kate looked at him for a moment. "You have to get rid of her don't you," It was a statement more than a question.

"First we get you home, but then… Yeah, she's a pretty girl but she was your weapon of choice… No evidence," Kate just nodded solemnly.

She got into the passenger seat without protest.

By the time Happy dropped her off at home, it was nearly five in the morning. They both got out of the car and Happy walked her to the door.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of this. As soon as it's done, I'll be here... You still with me?"

Kate sighed, "I'm not in shock or anything, just… taking it all in. I guess."

"That's my girl."

Kate headed straight into the bathroom to take a shower and to checkout the damage that'd been done to her body. She turned on the hot water and started removing her clothes. As she finished getting undressed the bathroom door opened and Happy stepped in. He took a step towards her then ran his fingers across her bare breasts, watching her as she leaned into his hands, nearly purring.

"Thought you left."

Her words seemed to snap him out of it, "Needed your clothes."

He grabbing them and headed for the door.

Hap turned around, "Leave some hot water," With that he was gone.

Kate looked at her face in the mirror, checking for damage. She was relieved to find only a large lump near her hairline, and some of her makeup was smeared but otherwise all she had were some scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. She hopped under the hot spray of water to wash off the dirt and grime and then crawled into bed.

An hour or two later, she heard Happy enter and move around the apartment. She was glad he still had her keys so she didn't have to get up. Kate didn't even bother opening her eyes until after she heard the shower turn off and the bedroom door open. Happy came in wearing nothing but a towel. He dropped it haphazardly to the floor and crawled into bed behind Kate tossing an arm around her middle.

"Get some sleep," he commanded.

She turned toward him, pulling his head down and kissed him. "No. Not tired." When he responded, Kate climbed on to him deepening the kiss. Hap let her take the lead. She grinned at him as she started kissing her way down his body. She snaked a hand around his organ and sliding it up and down a few times. Kate caught Happy's eye as she wrapped her lips around him. He groaned, wrapping a hand in her hair to guide her, never breaking eye contact. It wasn't long before he was pulling her back up his body. Hap kissed her and then rolled her under him, finishing what she'd started.


	8. 5 Years Ago, Pt 4

Kate woke up to the feeling of Happy tracing invisible lines across her lower back. "I know you aren't writing 'I heart you' on my back, so whatcha doin?"

He looked up at her for a second and went back to his work, "That's where I'm putting it."

"Putting what?"

"I'm adding to your ink collection."

"As long as it doesn't read 'Property of Happy' I trust you," she laughed.

Hap didn't say a word.

"Oh god, that's exactly what you're going to do. Isn't it?"

He grinned at her. "Get dressed."

Less than an hour later, Happy and Kate pulled up to the SOA Tacoma Charter Clubhouse. As they made their way inside Hap wrapped a possessive arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. Several members greeted Happy and eyed Kate appreciatively. Hap had her sit at the bar as he grabbed a couple of beers, tossing her one. "Be right back." He walked over to an older biker and they hugged. Kate watched as they walked out of the room through a side door, closing it behind them.

Loki and the ZZ Top look alike were playing pool. One of the others who'd been watching TV made his way over to Kate.

"So Mama, havin' fun with the killer?" he leered, running a hand down her arm.

Kate was immediately on guard and pulled away. "Hands off, asshole."

Before he could say anything else, a pool stick came down between the two of them.

Loki looked at him, "Knock it off Ronny. She's off limits."

"She's not Hap's old lady."

"Soon enough."

Ronny put his arms up defensively and backed up, "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist."

When he'd walked away, Loki came to lean against the bar next to Kate. He pointed to ZZ Top, who was taking his shot at the pool table, "That's Bob. The two watching TV over there are Ant and Tank." They lifted their beers in greeting. "You already met Ronny. Look, you need anything, you let us know." With that he went back to his game.

Hap came out a few minutes later and motioned for Kate to follow him. He took her down a hallway with doors running along both sides. He stopped at a door towards the end. Opening it, Hap led Kate in, closing the door behind them. He motioned toward the bed, "Sit." It took Kate only a second to realize this was his room. There were clothes and bike parts thrown all over the floor, and few pinups on the wall, all blonde like her.

"Have a thing for blondes do you?" Happy grunted, searching the room for something. He came back a minute later with a sketchpad and pencil. As he flipped through the pages it was obvious the pad was filled with various tattoos. Finally coming to a blank page, Hap started sketching something out. Kate watched him work in silence. After a few minutes, Hap showed her what he had.

She grinned up at him, "Well, the happy face definitely screams 'Property of', just without the words."

"You don't want it, I can take you home right now."

"No I didn't say that. Looks good… but, what exactly does this mean?"

He gave her an intense look, "You're ass is mine."

Kate climbed into his lap, "So no one else touches me." She kissed him, "No one else tastes me," Kate bit his lower lip, "And no one else fucks me. I got that right?" Hap nodded, pulling her in for another kiss.

Kate sat back, "And does that go both ways?"

Leaning back on his hands, Hap put a little distance between them before he answered, "When I'm here, it's just you. But on the road…" He let his answer hang thick in the air.

Kate looked down and sighed. Hap raised her chin with a finger and started kissing her neck, "One-nighters, nothing long term, nothing serious."

"Protection?"

"Always."

She shook her head in understanding. "I don't like it, not at all, but… I'll figure out how to deal."

Kate was hesitant but spoke up, "Look Hap, there are some things in my history that you should know…" He waited for her to continue.

"My father was a racist prick. A friend of mine got hurt and I got threatened because of it. At eighteen I ran, changed my last name…," Kate blurted out.

Hap put his hand up to silence her, "They know where you are?"

She shook her head no.

"Don't matter then. Not who you are." He kissed her again.

"K"

* * *

The next evening during Church, Kate waited in Happy's room. She was slowly running her fingers along the lines of the tattoo outline, contemplating everything that had happened in the last 48 hours.

Happy came back in after the meeting, and started pulling all his tattoo supplies out of a drawer.

"We doin' this in here or out there?"

"Here," and with that he pulled her shirt over her head and then unbuttoned her pants, pulling them down slowly. He pushed her down on to the bed, "Lay flat on your stomach." Hap set everything up and then got started. He didn't talk while he worked, concentrating on what he was doing. But every time he stopped to check it out, he ran a gloved hand up her side or smacked her ass.

When he was done with his work, he covered it with saran wrap and taped it off. He then grabbed one of his own shirts and tossed it to her, "Wear that, won't rub."

Happy was putting his tools away as she got redressed. He turned around and looked her over.

"You look good in that, come 'ere."

Kate shimmied out of her panties and started walking backwards instead of coming to him, a coy smile on her face. When her ass hit the dresser, she hopped up and spread her legs wide, making sure the T-shirt covered almost everything. She waggled a finger at Happy to join her. He had his belt buckle undone before he even got to her.

* * *

Later that night, Happy was drinking beers and playing pool when one of the other old ladies headed over to Kate, who was sitting at the bar watching him. Hap continued to play but kept an eye on what was happening.

"You must be Hap's new girl," the older woman pushed her own dark blonde hair out of her face as her dark eyes scanned Kate from head to toe.

Kate could sense the hostility but smiled anyway. "Yeah, I am... I'm Kate. You are?"

She ignored Kate's question, "So you done looking for trouble in this town, now that you've found it? From what I hear, dead bodies follow you."

Kate got off the bar stool and stepped into the other woman's personal space, "Well like you said, I'm Happy's Old Lady I think a few bodies in the ground come with the gig."

She gave Kate a small smile, "Guess it does… We're having a family dinner tomorrow night. You should come, bring Killer with you." With that she walked away.

Kate heard a bark of laughter from farther down the bar; Loki and an older biker, the one that Hap had talked to privately the day before, were a few seats down and laughing at the exchange.

The old man walked up to Kate and she got a good look at his cut. She saw the PRESIDENT patch on the front, clearly.

He patted her on the shoulder, "You think my old lady's bad… Wait 'til you meet the SAMCRO Queen Bee, Gemma." He paused for a moment before continuing, "All joking aside, she's right. You gonna be a problem for me or this charter? Anything I should know about?"

Kate looked at him nervously, "Maybe something we should talk about... Hap says it doesn't matter but I don't know, better safe than sorry… I guess."

He nodded, "Come find me in the next few days, we'll talk it out." With that he walked away.

Hap came over to her, "What was that about?"

"I can't tell but I think maybe I just got their approval."

"Don't matter either way," Happy gave her a wicked grin then tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her back to his dorm room.


	9. Of Meetups and Travels

_Author's Notes: Thank you for all the wonderful comments. Sorry it took me a few days to get this posted. I had it all written out Tuesday and was going to post but decided to wait and see how S02Ep12 turned out. I loved it and want to incorporate it in the story. I ended up doing a complete rewrite of this chapter and rethinking my storyline._

_Detzer, I think you jinxed me by talking about how quickly I update, so I've decided it's your fault but I forgive you._

_

* * *

_

_Present Day_

Clay looked from her to Happy, "God damn, that's some serious shit… I appreciate you bringing this to me. And your family ties stay between us unless absolutely necessary. You have my word. But if it turns out that your loyalty lies elsewhere…."

Kate only nodded.

Jax sat forward looking at Kate, "I got a question. If you ran from your father because someone got killed. Why not do the same when this all went down with Hap?"

She looked from Jax to Happy, "Happy does what he has to do to protect his friends, his family, his club. My father and his 'associates' don't kill for any of that. It's only about power and hate. There is no love lose… no real family. My father would have thrown me to the wolves to get his way. Hap's done nothing but protect me from day one."

Clay nodded, "And if we were to ask you to have a hand in dealing with Zobelle, how you feel about that?"

"I'll do anything to protect this club. Just ask it. I have no loyalty to them." She looked him dead in the eye, "Family isn't always about blood."

Clay nodded, looking over at Jax. "No it ain't."

Happy looked over at Clay, "If you don't need us, I was thinking we'd go visit my mom for the day. Been awhile since she's seen Kate."

"No, no, you go," Clay shook his head, "We could use a little time to process this new information. Give your mom my love."

Happy lead Kate out, closing the door behind them.

"What do you think VP? Think she's telling the truth?"

"Yeah, I don't think Zobelle knows or if he does he's keeping it quite... Truth is if this was about the color war, we have more than enough white boys she could have hooked up with… some in this charter. If she was all about the white power she would have picked one of them. But instead, she's been hooked up with Hap for years now, and in another state no less… Not to mention she's killed for Hap, that's heavy shit for any old lady. I think that's saying something."

Clay nodded, "Agreed… How angry you think Daddy'd be to find out his missing little girl is hooked up with that biker?"

* * *

Happy and Kate walked into his dorm room and immediately noticed Kate's bag sitting on the bed. Hap leaned back against the dresser while she went through her things.

"Looks like my stalkers were useful while we were in there… I'm surprised they were even up this early. It's not even nine yet."

Kate looked up at Hap seriously, "I'm not going to see your mom smelling like sex. Where're the showers at? "

Happy pointed to the door at the back of the room.

"Separate bathrooms, really?" He nodded. "Don't have that at the clubhouse in Tacoma. Just thought that was the closet."

She went to walk past Hap but he put a hand out to stop her. "That really how you see what I do?"

"Yeah it is… Don't get me wrong I know you sometimes like it… a lot… But that doesn't change why you do it." She grabbed his hand, nuzzling into it and kissing his palm before letting it drop to his side. She headed for the door. As she walked into the bathroom, Kate looked back over her shoulder at Hap, "You comin' Killer?"

* * *

Five hours later Kate and Happy were walking through the parking lot of Gentle Hands Hospice Care.

"So what'd you do to my shadows that they weren't willing to follow us?"

He didn't say anything just smirked at her.

"That bad, huh? Loki's already afraid to even look at me after you decked him the other night."

Hap's cell went off as they neared the front doors to the hospice care facility. "Yeah…," There was a long pause, "No problem…There are some things I need to handle up that way… She stays with me." He hung up.

"Clay needs me to head up north to talk over some business with the other charters."

"K, We have enough time to spend with your mom?"

"An hour or two, then head up."

"I only packed enough clothes to get me through tomorrow… and don't even think of suggesting I ride bitch naked."

Happy gave Kate a thoughtful look as he opened the door for her, "Nah, can't afford to get you arrested… We'll head up to Fresno then head back to SAMCRO tonight. We leave for Tacoma first thing tomorrow. Stop at the apartment, then head down to Portland. You up for it?"

"Yeah. Haven't done that kinda riding with you in awhile but I'll be fine."

He stopped in the doorway, and grabbed Kate roughly from behind. "With me? You been ridin' with someone else while I'm away?"

Kate glared at him from over her shoulder, and raised her voice angrily, "Not even when you were in county... You think I don't know who I belong to." She pulled Hap's hand from her waist to her lower back, "I knew that before you even inked me, you ASS. And even when you're not there I never forget it and I make sure no one else does either... Now I'm going to see your mother." Kate started to walk off but Hap turned her around, kissing her passionately. When he let her go, Kate gave him a small smile, "Asshole... Love you too." Her voice softened considerably as she pulled his arm around her neck, "Let's go in... How's she been doin lately?" He swallowed hard.

The doors swung shut behind them as he answered.


	10. Traveling Carnival

_Author's Notes: There will be one more chapter uploaded today or tomorrow before the season finale Tuesday. Then we'll see where I take this since I've decided to try and be only slightly A/U through the end of the season._

_Also In S02Ep12, the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms, who gets in Tig's face and asks if he's ok with this, his name is Kozik as per TV dot com and Kurt Sutter's blog. In case you're wondering where I got that from._

_Thirdly, in case you didn't know, Ol' Skool Rodz is the name of the mag that David Labrava (aka Happy) writes for. So seemed only appropriate to use it._

_And last, I've been going through all of Happy's scenes for inspiration and in various eps any time you see him with a chick, they're blonde everytime._

* * *

The sun had just started to set when Happy and Kate pulled up in front of the Fresno Charter's Clubhouse. A group of five guys were sitting around playing poker in the main room with several barflies hovering around; they all looked up when Kate and Hap walked in.

"Been awhile, Brother. You want in?" one of them asked Happy.

Happy just shrugged his shoulders, "Later. Where's your Pres at? Need to talk business."

"Should be back in thirty, had some other business to take care of. Sit down, have a beer."

Happy grabbed a chair, sitting down. Hap motioned for her to sit in his lap but Kate shook her head. "I need to freshen up." Happy pointed down the hall before grabbing the cards laid before him.

Kate came back a few minutes later and noticed the little mama walking around the table, with beers for all the men. When the sweetbutt came to Happy she leaned down, placing his beer in front of him, and tried to wrap an arm around his neck. Happy immediately pushed her away, but she wasn't taking no for an answer. This time she tried to crawl into his lap. "Come on, we had fun the last time you were here," she cooed at him.

Kate had had enough. She moved quickly to the table grabbing the girl by her hair and dragged her off Hap; letting her go head first, right into the floor.

Kate looked down where the lush lay on the floor clutching her nose, "Sorry sweetheart, you were sitting in my seat…."

Turning to Hap, she straddling him. Happy allowed Kate to dominate the kiss between them enjoying her attention. The sweetbutt shot daggers at Kate's back until she noticed Hap's tattoo. She blanched visibly, instantly realizing her mistake. Kate continued to kiss Hap, completely ignoring the little mama as she slunk off to lick her wounds.

"Jesus, I knew any chick who hooked up with you, would be just as crazy too," one of the others said shaking his head.

Happy didn't respond just ran his fingers up and down Kate's thigh, as they continued their poker game.

When the Fresno President walked through the door, he and Happy immediately went into Church to speak. Twenty minutes later, they both came out. Happy signaled for Kate to join him and moved to the front door.

Within five minutes, three Fresno Sons came out, loaded up their Harleys and waited for Hap to signal their departure. They rode out of the parking lot, Happy taking the lead.

* * *

It was less than an hour 'til midnight when they pulled back into Teller-Morrow. Clay and Tig were waiting for Hap when they walked through the door. Happy handed off their things to Kate. "Head to our room. I'll be in, in a few."

Kate was already in bed, dozing lightly, when Happy walked in to the dorm room nearly an hour later. He immediately stripped off his clothes and climbed in behind her. He brought his hands to Kate's waist and kissed her shoulder and neck insistently. Biting her neck lightly, he trailed a hand down from her hip to her thighs, stroking her. She moaned at the feel of his hands and mouth and tried to move closer, rubbing herself against him. Turning around to face him, she brought her mouth to his, kissing him hard. He soon took over the kiss and rolled them so Kate was under him, moving so he was between her legs. Happy teased her mercilessly rubbing his length against her until she was whimpering under him, her nails buried in his back. He entered her with a groan of his own and urged her to wrap her legs around him. Kate complied and allowed him to control their movements until she came, biting his shoulder to keep quiet. Happy followed her a few seconds later.

Happy wrapped his arm around Kate possessively as she lay with her back to him. He spoke directly into Kate's ear, "We're leaving before the sun's up in the mornin'. Then back here late, day after tomorrow. Get some sleep you'll need it. "

* * *

At five in the morning, the alarm on Hap's phone went off. He and Kate both got up and dressed quickly. They were on the road just as dawn's first light peaked over the horizon. With just a few short stops along the way, they were able to make it to Tacoma not long after dark.

Kozik and Ant were playing pool while Ronny was at the bar with a sweetbutt. Happy nodded to them in greeting before he took his and Kate's things to their dorm room. He tossed everything on the bed and headed straight back to the main room, while Kate made a bee line for the kitchen to grab something to eat. Kozik spoke as he waited for Ant to shoot, "Called the Pres' right after you called earlier, he's comin' from home. Should be here in a few."

Kate came back with a variety of snacks before heading off to grab beers from the bar, glaring at Ronny as she went. Happy caught the look and looked over to Kozik, who was leaning over the pool table to take a shot. As he angled up the cue, he nodded towards Ronny who had a black eye and a few bruises on his face. "Wanted to let you know I personally handled Ronny's ass kicking for trying to push up on your old lady before she left. Don't get me wrong Kate knocked him around pretty good before I got to him," the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms told him. Happy's whole demeanor changed, and he went completely still. Kate came back to the table with the beers, replacing Kozik's and Ant's. She tried to hand Happy his but he wasn't taking it. His eyes went from hers to Ronny, then back again.

"He touch you?" Happy asked menacingly.

"Hap I took care of it…" Kate was looking at Kozik for assistance but he just shrugged, grinning eagerly.

Happy grabbed her chin hard, forcing her to look at him, "He. Touch. You?"

Kate looked him in the eye, "He was drunk and tried to kiss me… I decked him. That was the end of it."

Hap let her go and pushed passed her. He grabbed Ronny by the arm turning him around and started beating on him until there was blood pouring from his nose and mouth. Ronny was no match for Happy and after throwing just a few punches of his own, he finally just tried to block the blows. When a deep voice reverberated from across the room Kozik finally put himself between the two, keeping Happy from attacking again, "You've made your point, Hap. That's the third beatin he's taken for this fuck up. I think the lesson's learned."

The Tacoma President walked up and glared at Ronny, "Isn't it Ronny?" Ronny only nodded.

"Why don't you make yourself scarce… Hap lets go talk." Happy followed behind him without protest, even though he was obviously still looking for a fight.

"Was it something I said?" Kozik gave her a Cheshire grin. Kate just glared at him before heading for the dorm room.

Kate had stayed up for awhile reading an issue of Ol' Skool Rodz that Hap had lying around. She finally decided to get some sleep and was taking off her jeans when Happy walked in, his mood still dark. He stood across the room just staring at her. Kate walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning into him.

"I can take care of myself sometimes, you know… Mad at me for not telling you?"

Hap just shook his head bringing his hand up into her hair, "You? No. I shoulda had you with me. Been neglecting you."

He leaned down and kissed her, using his grip in her hair to direct her movements. "When this is all handled with Zobelle, we'll look for a place in Charming or Bakersfield, closer to my mom. Don't think I'll be calling Tacoma home again for awhile."

"I can talk to Sherry and some of the other girls about packing up my place for me. They should do it, no problem," Kate gave him a small smile, "Hell they'll probably throw a party once I'm gone. I never really fit in with them. I'm a little too sarcastic for my own good."

Happy picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, climbing over her as she giggled. He kissed her roughly while removing the rest of her clothes. Happy did everything he could to make sure she screamed his name that night, knowing Ronny's dorm was right next to his.

* * *

In the morning, Kate found herself alone in bed. Checking her phone, she realized it was nearly seven. She reached over the side of the bed and grabbed Hap's shirt off the floor, her muscles aching from the time spent on the bike. The door to the dorm opened a moment later quietly, Happy walked in barefoot with just his jeans on, "I was gonna let you sleep for another thirty."

"Come back to bed then, I don't like sleeping alone."

Happy shook his head, "Can't, gotta talk to Kozik… And we wouldn't be sleeping, woman."

Kate sighed heavily, standing up. She walked to Hap, her hips swaying lightly under his t-shirt. She ran her finger along the dragon tattooed on his chest, then looking up at him, she reached up and bit his shoulder. Kate grinned at him before walking over to the pile of clothes, slipping on her jeans. "I'm up, I might as well be up. I think I'll go grab a shower while you're busy."

Thirty minutes later Kate walked out into the main hall with all of their things packed and ready to go. Happy and Kozik were nowhere in sight, so she made her way over to the kitchen, grabbing some coffee. Ant and Bob were each sitting on their own couch but both sat oiling and cleaning guns. Ant looked up as Kate walked back into the room, waggling an eyebrow at her, "You and Hap've been together since before I patched in. I was just wondering if you guys are ever going to get any quieter? You know, get out of the honeymoon phase… I think the entire Charter heard you screaming his name. Wouldn't be surprised if Portland heard you too."

Bob laughed, "Hap's just marking his territory, making sure that boy knows who she belongs to. Nothing wrong with that… Would you prefer he peed on the rug or something?" Then looking over at Kate, "Ignore Twiddledee, here. He's just pissed he can't get any tail as fine as you."

Kate just smirked, "You riding with us down to Cali then, Old man?"

"Yeah, me and Kozik. It was suppose to be Twiddledumb riding down too. But since your ole' man can't be near him without killing him, and I don't blame Hap for that one bit, Kozik's keeping him behind. Even without him we'll still have four Tacoma boys down since Loki and Tank headed down earlier."

Kate nodded thinking over this new information.

As soon as the Church doors opened, Kate headed over to Happy, handing him her coffee. Kozik grinned at her, his blonde hair spiking at weird angles, "Looks like we're all going on a road trip, Kitten." He patted her shoulder. "Bob, outside in ten," Kozik called over his shoulder as he went back to the dorms.

Kate motioned to the bags by the door, "I packed up everything after my shower. We're ready to go. We still heading over to the apartment before we leave Tacoma?"

"Not enough time," Happy opened the door for Kate, grabbing their things as he went.

Fifteen minutes later, the three Harley's were pulling out of the parking lot. Kozik leading the formation.

* * *

They had been joined by three more riders in Portland and then a couple of Nomads in southern Oregon and Northern Cali. When they reached Teller-Morrow around midnight, the group of Harley's had increased from three to ten.

As they got off the bike, Kate looked around immediately noticing the Sons patrolling the roof and lot with heavy firearms, and the increased number of cars and bikes in the lot. She gave Happy a questioning look, "Hap, what's going on?"

Before answering he brought her closer, tucking her under his arm as they walked to the door.

His gravelly voice spoke directly into her ear, "Lockdown."

* * *

_Please, please, please please review. I started this for myself but I've totally turned into a review whore._


	11. Family Ties

_Author's Notes: I lied...again. I decided to go ahead and break this chapter in to two for "dramatic effect" and just to piss some of you off... Ha!_

_Also this is my first attempt at adding to pre-existing scenes, let me know what you think._

* * *

As soon as they were through the front doors, Chibs was on them. He greeted both Kozik and Happy, nodding at the others in recognition.

Chibs addressed Kozik first, "Clay has Tig takin' care of some things in the shop. 'E wants to keep you two apart 'til 'morrow so stay low 'til then." Kozik nodded, "I need some shut eye anyway." He headed for the dorms, the others following him. Chibs motioned for Happy and Kate to stay behind.

"This your piece of tail then?" Chibs asked Happy. He ran his eyes up and down her, whistling low, "How in the bloody hell have I been missin' that walkin' around here?"

Kate felt Hap's body tighten even though he was smirking at Chibs. "What can I say, I spent most of the time in his bed. Makes it a little hard for introductions," she said, hoping he wouldn't continue. Kate knew Happy was still wound up from dealing with Ronny the day before. "Aye, that it does," he nodded with a grin.

"Clay wants to speak to the both of you. Don't know what for." Chibs motioned to the open Church door.

Happy led Kate through the doors, closing them behind them knowing this was a private conversation. Clay sat in his chair smoking a cigar. Hap sat down in his usual seat and pulled Kate down into his lap. Clay's eyebrow rose but he didn't mention it. "I take it your trip up north went well?"

"Yeah, picked up nine more riders. Got twelve more that can be down within half a day."

"Good, good. Make sure Tacoma knows I appreciate them sending their Sergeant down."

Happy just nodded.

Clay was quiet for a moment, taking a long drag on his stogie. "Now, there is something I'm going to need BOTH of you to handle for me, if you're up to it of course?" He said looking Kate in the eye.

Kate leaned forward, "I told you before, you need my help, you've got it."

Clay smiled, "Good, 'cause I was thinking about a little family reunion."

With that he outlined what he had in mind.

* * *

When they were finished with Clay, Kate followed Happy into their room.

As soon as the door was closed, Hap picked Kate up pressing her against the door; his kiss hard and demanding. He put her down only long enough to remove his shirt then pulled her back to him once again. Hap started to push Kate's shirt over her head but let out a frustrated growl when it got tangled in her hair. She laughed throatly at him and removed it quickly.

Happy brought his head down to her chest and bit her nipple making her cry out. He grinned up at her evily before kissing her again. He unbuckled his pants, pushing them down his hips not bothering to remove them. Kate got her own boots and jeans off as quickly as possible. Hap was on her again in a second, nearly ripping her panties because of his impatience. He lifted her back up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he took her against the wall.

Afterwards, Kate lay across Happy's chest studying him. He was always a very domineering lover but this had been a little bit more than usual. It took a moment for it to click. "You're looking forward to this, aren't you? To the mayhem the Sons are about to unleash?"

Hap just grinned down at her, not saying a word.

* * *

The next morning the clubhouse was packed not just with Sons but family and friends. Happy was talking with Bobby and Half Sack, his arm wrapped around Kate's waist, as they waited for this show to get started.

Kate heard the whistle for quiet and Tig's shout for them all to listen up. Clay stepped up on the stage and started talking about family and keeping them all safe. Happy pulled her closer as he greeted Juice and then elbowed him in the back affectionately as Clay continued his speech. When Clay finished, the room lit up with applause. Happy looked at Kate for a moment. She nodded, reaching up and kissing him affectionately before he headed off with the other Sons to Church.

In Church, they sat around the table discussing how to get their guns and make sure Chibs' family stayed safe.

Clay looked over at Jax, "We'll move on the Irish. You, Ope, and Juice go spread the racial harmony gossip. Hap, you head out behind them, put that anger in Daddy Zobelle like we discussed."

"You got it," Jax said standing up with the rest of the Sons.

After the meeting was finished, Happy walked out. Catching Kate's eye, he motioned to the dorms and continued to walk in that direction. Kate nodded and made her way to meet him. Kate opened the door to their room to find Hap had removed her Gloc from her purse and was checking the chamber and clip. "We're headin' out," he said without looking at her. He then stood up and reached around her pushing the gun into the back of her jeans and then slipped a knife into her jacket pocket. He nodded to himself before grabbing his own guns and loading up. When he was done, he wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. He finally let her go, taking her hand they headed out to the lot to meet up wit Jax and the others.

Opie and Juice both saw Hap walking out of the clubhouse with Kate in tow. They looked to Jax questioningly. Jax ignored them, looking at Kate instead, "You sure you're up for this, Sweetheart?"

Looking him in the eye, Kate merely nodded as she continuing to follow Happy down the row of bikes to his own.

* * *

As they rode down main street, Happy stayed several lengths back from the other riders. When they were just a street away from Impeccable Smokes, he pulled onto the side street across from the shop, and parked partially behind a truck making it difficult for them to be spotted. They sat on the bike, waiting…

Jax, Opie, and Juice parked their bikes in front of the store as Weston came out to meet them.

Hap and Kate watched as they got into it with Weston, educating him on Zobelle's dealings. Jax was the last to walk back to his bike and the first to pull off. After the confrontation, Weston looked up and down the street trying to see if there were any other threats. Kate went completely still, afraid they'd be spotted. She let out a breath, she didn't even know she'd been holding, when he walked into the shop. A moment later, he and another guy walked back out of the store and headed for AJ's bronco.

Hap ran a hand up Kate's thigh before getting off the bike and then helping her down.

He grinned at her, "Showtime."

Happy scanned the area as they quickly made their way across the street. When they walked into the shop, the storefront was empty. Kate took in the contents of the shelves, looking around, as Happy rung the bell on the counter. They heard movement in the back and a moment later Ethan Zobelle appeared in the doorway.

The smile on his face dropped instantly as he took in Happy, not even registering Kate's presence.

"If Mr. Morrow has sent you here to try and intimidate me again; I can assure you, that the ramifications for your actions will be severe. And it would be in your best interests to walk out that door now."

"Just came to talk… Dad," Hap said as he leaned over the counter slightly.

"My wife, god rest her soul, never could have produced a miscreant such as yourself."

Happy smiled darkly, "No, but considering all the things I've done to and with that little girl of yours…," Hap chuckled to himself, "Well… we're practically family."

Zobelle's face blanched and his eyes widened, "What have you done with my Polly?"

Kate stepped around Happy, running her hand down his muscled arm before looking up at Zobelle. "Wrong daughter, Daddy."

* * *

_The next part will be up soon, probably later tonight or rediculously early in the morning (we're talking like 2 or 3 am PST). But seriously, you want it up quicker, please review. And yes I know this is extortion but alas... I have no shame or much of a moral compass._


	12. Family Ties, Pt 2

_Author's Notes: I was up until three am working on this story but didn't post it then 'cause I couldn't see straight so sorry about the delay. __Thank you for all the reviews. I have a couple ideas for other Hap stories and if you all are good boys and girls and give lots of comments, I promise to get started as soon as this one's finished. _

_For DieHardLiveLong, I was thinking about having Chibs make a wisecrack but then changed my mind at the last minute because I think Hap would have ended up putting him back in the hospital and we just can't have that. But I promise I'm making up for it here._

_For WildViolet76, Alas you will have to wait a little longer for that meeting but I promise it's coming._

* * *

"Wrong daughter, Daddy"

"Catherine?" Zobelle looked at her with a hint of confusion before realization dawned on his face.

"Is this how you have been spending all these years my dear? As a harlot to one of these vagabond bikers?"

Happy's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his .45, taking the safety off and aiming it at Zobelle. Kate just smirked, "This vagabond actually…" Kate reached up and kissed Happy for a second, letting her tongue quickly slide against his. Hap returned the kiss, bringing her closer, never letting the gun waiver. As she pulled back, she spoke, "And I'd be careful what you say. He's a little overprotective… has this really bad habit of killing people who try and hurt me."

Zobelle's eyes blazed, "You would spit on the morals and values you were raised with? When this country is in such desperate ne…" Kate cut him off, "Really, I've heard the spiel before and I'm just not buying."

Hap stared at Zobelle, tilting his head to the side, "'Seems he don't either... How are the Mayans these days?"

Kate continued, "Or better yet, how's Polly Ann? All grown up... assaulting women and spending time with Irish gunrunners, from what I hear…That's your future hopes and dreams for this world? Hell maybe I should give her a call, invite her out for a beer. I know this great biker bar…"

"Any business you have Catherine is with me, leave your sister out of this... Now what is it that you want?"

"Its not about what I want, Daddy. Right now… I'm just the messenger." Happy grabbed Zobelle from behind and slammed him chest first into the counter. Hap held him there with a hand on one shoulder and a gun at his back.

Kate smirked at Zobelle, leaning down she whispered in his ear, "They're coming for you…Even as we speak, SAMCRO is chipping away at what you've built and they'll keep going until everything you love is dead and gone... Make no mistake, when that happens they'll be coming for you."

Zobelle looked up at her, anger in his eyes, "Catherine, you would turn your back on the only family you have in this world? I should have rid myself of you years ago w…" He didn't get a chance to continue as Hap's fist came down on one of his kidneys. Happy leaned forward, "Say another word."

Kate laughed at him, "My family… is behind you holding the gun to your guts. And the only thing keeping him from pulling that trigger… is me."

She looked up at Hap, "Let's go." Hap just looked down at Zobelle with an intense gaze, his eyes dark.

Kate moved quickly to him, placing a hand on Hap's arm and the other on his chest. She spoke softly, "This is for Jax and Clay to handle… outside of Charming, not in downtown and not in broad daylight . Let it go, for now… "

A customer chose that moment to walk through the front door. He immediately noticed how tense the air was, "I'm sorry, is this a bad time? The sign said you were open..."

"No no, we were just leaving," Kate said as she looked back at Hap with a worried expression.

Happy nodded and he was able to slide the gun back in his waistband quietly as Zobelle stood back up. Hap then slid an arm around Kate's waist, letting his hand rest on her ass, as they made their way out.

When they got to the front door, Kate looked back over her shoulder, "Bye Daddy, don't worry we'll be seein' you again real soon."

They made a hasty retreat back to the bike.

* * *

A few minutes later, Happy pulled up to the clubhouse.

Not even waiting for Hap to park, Kate jumped off the bike and made her way inside SAMCRO. She headed straight to their room, slamming the door behind her. Not a minute later, Happy was on her heels.

As soon as Hap was through the door, Kate slammed him back against it, kissing him roughly. Kate went straight for Hap's zipper not waiting to remove any extra clothes. Happy took over the kiss and continued it just as intensely. Kate kicked off her boots and pulled off her own jeans. Once the most necessary clothes were off, Happy finally pulled off both their shirts before turning Kate around and tossing her down on the bed, on her hands and knees. Not wasting any time on foreplay, he entered her from behind. Kate buried her head in the pillow trying to keep the noise down but failed miserably. They were still in the middle of the act when there was a loud banging at the door and a Scottish accent could be heard, only slightly muffled, "Keep it down, already… I am all for a lil' hot diggity in the middle of the day but we got some children out 'ere I think you scarred for life… Oh 'n Hap make 'er do all the work, we ride out in ten to go make some new friends, and you'll be needin' your energy lay'ter."

Happy fell down next to Kate on the bed, looking over at her smirking. She brought her head up from the pillow and just started cracking up, smiling at him. After a minute she got control of her laughter and sobered up. "I know you. You came real close to letting your anger take over and shooting him in the middle of the day, no matter how satisfying, would have gotten you a life sentence. I understand it, especially after the things Clay told us but you're smarter than that."

"He's still breathin' ain't he?"

Kate laid her head on his chest looking up at him, "I just want to make sure you're still here with me when this is over."

Hap nodded, kissing her gently before getting up and getting dressed.

* * *

Kate came out a few minutes later, grabbing some coffee and a sandwich from the kitchen.

"So you're Happy's lil' tart from Tacoma? Next time you mind keeping it down? We do have children in the building after all," Gemma said sitting down next to her at the bar with her own cup in hand.

Kate turned to her, smiling, "Lil' Tart from Tacoma? Sounds like a country song to me… and I know, I don't look like a country kinda girl."

Gemma nodded at her, "Don't sound like one either." Kate gave a half hearted laugh at that. Gemma sat in a little closer and smiled grimly at Kate, "My husband and son think we can trust you but if you ever turn on this club I will hunt you down myself and feed little bits of you to my bird. Got it?"

Kate didn't flinch, "Yeah, I got it… so is this the welcome speech you give all old ladies? Or am I special?"

Gemma smirked at her, "Every woman gets some variation. I like to mix it up a bit."

"Good to know," Kate said as she stood up. She headed back to the dorm room to wait out Hap's return.

* * *

After Happy and the others got back they had other matters to attend to, so Kate was unable to see him. A few minutes before they were leaving again Hap found Kate in their room reading again. He came over to the side of the bed, putting a hand out for her to take. Kate allowed Happy to pull her out of bed and into his arms. Hap kissed her softly before tucking her under his arm and heading out to the bikes, "We're headin' out to meet Weston's crew. We'll be back late."

Kate eyed him for a moment, "This getting finished tonight?"

"Should be," Hap told her.

Once they reached his bike, he kissed her again, a little bit more insistently than earlier, before finally letting her go and mounting up.

Kate turned around to face Kozik, who had been behind her on his bike. She smacked his arm to get his attention.

"You make sure he comes back to me, you got that?"

Kozik gave her a trademark grin, "'Course, Kitten. Maybe we'll even bring you back a souvenir, an ear or something."

Kate just stared at him for a moment before shaking her head and turning away. She head back under the overhangs, where others were waiting to watch them ride off and some were still saying their goodbyes.

Kate watched as Happy and others pulled out of the lot.

Gemma pulled Tara and Lyla to her, kissing each on the forehead and whispering to them. She pulled back, "It'll be alright. Let's get them all inside… Come on kids… Hey Stumpy, come with us." As she walked by Kate, she motioned for her to go inside as well. "Come on Kitten, let's go." Kate followed without hesitation.

It was several hours later when the roar of motorcycles signaled their return.

* * *

_Ok, so I know the end of this chapter wasn't that climactic but the season finale is tomorrow and I promise more bloodshed and sex Wednesday._

_As always, please review, makes me want to write more about our favorite bad boy._


	13. End of Days

_Author's notes: Sorry about the delay in getting this posted. The season finale was nothing like I expected and threw me for a total loop. I had to spend some serious time just wrapping my head around it. I've watched it at least twice a day every day since. Also if this is a little disjointed, I'm sorry. I'm still attempting to stick to the show as much as possible so a lot of this chapter is made up of scenes that were happening between or concurrently during the season finally. Now that I have no more episodes to compete with, that won't continue._

_To Brittni2009, thank you for keeping me motivated by reminding me that people were waiting on me to get this done. And to Detzer, you bastard you did not comment on my last chap and hurt my feelings. For that no sex scenes this chapter. So there._

* * *

Kate was cleaning a few small cuts Hap had and wiping away a lot of blood that was someone else's.

"Is it done?" Kate asked hesitantly.

Hap shook his head in the negative, "Cops showed. Hauled him away... Clay wants us to visit the cigar shop after they clear out, thinks there might be something we can use there."

"I thought you didn't want me in on things like that?"

"Don't. Clay's decision. He thinks you might catch something we'd miss," Hap said angrily.

Kate nodded. She looked at Happy's cuts again before stepping back, changing the subject, "There I'm done. You need a shower to get the rest of the blood off you. And don't even think you're getting any until after you're cleaned up."

Hap grinned at her for a moment before wrapping one of his callused hands in Kate's hair and kissing her passionately, playing with her tongue. When they came apart, Kate reached up feeling the bloody mess he left where his fist had been. She glared at him, "You ass, you knew I wasn't getting in that shower with you." Happy just smirked before getting up and pulling her into the bathroom with him.

Her phone read 2:00AM when Hap parked the truck a few blocks away from their destination in downtown. As Kate stepped out of the truck, she pulled the hood of Hap's sweatshirt over her head, obscuring her face. Hap did the same, just in case there were any cameras located on the street or in the shop.

She and Hap made their way quickly by foot to the back of the Impeccable Smokes shop. When they reached the door, Happy took less than a minute to cut the electricity while Kate picked the lock.

Using flashlights Hap scanned the premise making sure they were completely alone, while Kate searched the back of the shop looking for anything that might help SAMCRO. After a few minutes of searching, Hap found something. On one of the bookcases, behind a set of boxes, Hap had located a small safe. Kate took notice at the amount of noise he was making and motioned for him to let her try the keycode. Her gloved hand, entered a familiar set of numbers into the keypad and tried the handle, but the door just beeped. On her second attempt, when she turned the lever, the safe beeped again but the door swung open bringing it's contents into view. Hap's head was cocked to the side as he looked from the safe to her.

"My mother's birthday. How predictable," she whispered in reply to his unasked question.

In the safe Kate found several passports, money, and documents. Mixed in with one stack of documents was a life insurance policy. Kate snagged it and one of Polly's passports. As she was putting the other items back where she'd found them, she noticed a business card for Lakeport Charters with hand scribbled notes in the margins. Kate nudged Hap's shoulder lightly, showing him what she'd found.

Happy looked it over and nodded. Kate grabbed a pen and some paper writing everything down, before placing the card back in the safe in the exact spot she found it. She looked at Hap as she thumbed one of the stacks of bills but he just shook his head no and motioned for her to wrap it up. They left everything else untouched and headed back to speak to Clay.

* * *

It was almost ten in the morning when the phone rang. Kate grabbed her phone and launched it at the wall, cracking it in half; but the ringing didn't stop. She sighed heavily and nudged Hap. He didn't budge so she did it again harder. Happy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm before she could elbow him a third time and his other hand grabbed the phone.

"Yeah…"

Happy sat up, the phone call ending almost as quickly as it began. He grabbed Kate's chin and pulled her in for a hard kiss before standing up and pulling on his clothes, "Goin' into town. Don't leave here unless it's with me. Got it?"

"K, whatever you say Hap… This somethin' new?" Kate asked as she stood up, tossing on one of his shirts and her jeans.

Hap kissed her again, before answering, "Mayans are on Main Street."

Kate stared after him with wide eyes as he pulled his cut on and headed for the door. She heard him calling out to some of the Nomads as he exited the building. Kate tried hard to squelch her concern before she finished getting dressed. Once she got her head cleared, she headed out to find some coffee.

Gemma and Tara were in the kitchen, looking over supplies when she walked in. Kate sighed to herself but smiled at the women anyway, before heading over to make a new pot of coffee.

Tara looked over at Gemma, "I'm going to check the toiletries before we head out, see if we need any tissue, shampoo, or anything." Gemma nodded.

Once Tara was out of earshot, Gemma spoke, "It's a little hard to like you... You lookin' like her and all."

Kate stopped and turned to her, eyes questioning.

"You're a few inches taller, face's thinner, hair's longer, rack's larger. But all and all the family resemblance is pretty striking… "

"I figured out yesterday that Clay told you," Kate said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't catch me as the kind of girl to just walk away like you did, you seem a bit too mouthy… so I'm guessin'… I'm not the only one to learn a few secrets."

Kate nodded, "I know enough…." She had a hard time continuing, "What they did… to you…" Kate shook her head and swallowed hard, before looking Gemma in the eye, "For that… I'd put the bullet in their brains myself, if need be."

"Don't worry, Honey. That little luxury goes to my family." Gemma patted Kate on the head before walking away to find Tara.

* * *

Kate was knocking some balls around the pool table when Happy and most of SAMCRO walked through the front doors. Hap motioned for her to join him, letting her slip under his arm as they moved to the bar. Kate leaned into his side as he drank with the others; occasionally snagging one of Hap's shots to calm her nerves. Clay and the others were silent as they drank.

It wasn't long after that Jax, Opie, and Chibs returned. All the Sons looked a them expectantly as they entered. Jax walked straight to Clay nodding, an intense and heavy look on his face, "It's done."

Pulling Kate with him, Happy turned to face Jax. There was a hint of admiration in his voice as he spoke, "I am so proud of you."

"Me too," Clay said with obvious approval as he hugged Jax to him.

Kate tipped her head up getting Happy's attention, and whispered in his ear, "Weston?" A mere nod of his head was Hap's only response. Kate looked over at Jax, catching his eye for a moment, a small smile on her face as she nodded.

"Where we at?" Jax asked no one in particular.

"Puerto Rican's watching Zobelle," Bobby answered from behind them.

Jax looked around, looking for someone, "Where's my mom?"

Piney put him at ease, "Her... and Tara are getting supplies... Zack's with them."

They were all quite for a moment. Clay and Jay exchanged glances for a moment, before Clay spoke, emotion in his voice, "You're a good Son."

Tank spoke from the end of the bar, lifting his shot glass, "To the Sons." They all followed suit, clicking their glasses together and downing their drinks. Hap kissing Kate before letting her go and heading to Church with the rest of the men.

Once they were all situated and the doors were closed, Clay spoke, "We know Zobelle's booked a flight out of Sacramento. Tig's already made a call and a truck is waiting for us at Unser Shipping."

Looking over at Piney he continued, "Old man, I need you and Hap to fill the back of that truck with every Son we've got."

Hap leaned forward, "How we doin' this?"

"Oh don't worry my brother… you will definitely be able to get those hands bloody…" Clay outlined his plans for the assault on the Mayans and Zobelle.

They emerged a little while later, all of them looking ready for a fight as they headed out for the bikes.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Kate heard the sound of motorcycles outside. Piney was the first through the door, immediately noticing Kate waiting impatiently. Piney motioned her over, patting her on the shoulder, "Don't worry your pretty little head. He's outside... just fine." He held the door open as she passed.

Once outside she heard the hollering and laughter. Tank was talking to one of the Nomads right outside the door, "Man did you see the look of surprise on their faces when the door rolled up? I thought one guy might have pissed himself."

Hap was already walking over to her when she spotted him, a devilish grin on his face. He brought his hands to her face, kissing her roughly before he spoke, "It's a done deal. They've got him cornered… alone."

"And I'm guess from the smell of gunpowder and how giddy all the men are, you boys got to shoot up a few Mayans while you were at it?"

Happy smirked at her, kissing her again enthusiastically letting her know what he wanted. Not giving her a chance to get away, Hap swung her up into his arms without breaking the kiss, and made his way back inside to their room.

* * *

Clay's phone rang as they stood outside the shop, waiting for the kids to finish up and get on their bus.

Knowing it was Jax he answered quickly, "Everything alright?"

Clay's mouth dropped as he listened to what Jax was saying. He turned around facing Tig and Juice once the call was finished.

"We gotta go," Clay told them in a daze before moving to his bike. Tig looked at him from behind his sunglasses, confused, "What? What are you talking about? Zobelle's unprotected."

"The Irish took my grandson…" Tig and Juice looked at each other in disbelief before heading for their own Harleys. Clay took off, knowing the others would catch up.

* * *

They sat under the overpass, bikes idling while they waited for Jax and the others. Clay took his phone out, dialing a familiar number, knowing the caller would hear him over the engines.

"Irish took Abel... Have the others meet us at the wharf but I need something from you… Our friend from the Cigar shop is still breathing. I need it handled before he makes that flight... Make it quick and dirty." Clay hung up before the person on the other end could respond, knowing it would be handled.

* * *

_Additional author's notes: As most of you already know, I'm an extortionist with no morals or scruples. So, please, please, please review and maybe I'll have the next chapter posted tomorrow. (It's already written, BTW)._

_RIP HALF SAC._


	14. The Chapter's End

_Author's Notes: For Detzer, I'm not mad at you anymore. I thought it was funny you reviewed the old chap right as I was posting the new one. So I decided to write some smut into this one just for you. For WildViolet76, sorry I meant to have Polly meetup w/ her sister but it just didn't end up working out plot wise._

* * *

Ethan Zobelle spoke to the airline attendant checking him in, "My daughter will not be joining me, today."

"I'm sorry sir but… she's already boarded."

He looked at her as if he'd misunderstood.

"She and her male companion boarded not twenty minutes ago. Is that a problem, sir? I could ask them to leave…"

Recovering quickly, "No, no that is splendid news. It appears a friend misinformed me of my daughter's current circumstances. She smiled at him, handing him back his passport. "Alright sir we have you all checked in. Let me escort you to your flight."

The dark haired stewardess led him through the door and down the tarmac, bringing him up the flight of steps to the small jet. "You will be departing in about thirty minutes, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you before take off?" As soon as he was passed her, Zobelle smiled turning to look at her. "No no that will be all. Thank you. I have much to discuss with my daughter. With that the attendant stepped off the plane, closing the airlock behind her.

Before he even turned around, Zobelle spoke, "Polly, I can not believe that you would bring that Irish…" A gloved hand came down over his mouth, pulling him back against a strong body. He struggled for a moment before a silencer was placed to his temple and a voice spoke into his ear, making him go still.

"Wrong daughter... Daddy."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kate and Happy made their way back to the desk. The attendant smiled at them, "I hope all went well, Ms. Zobelle."

"Please, call me Polly… and I'm afraid my father didn't take the news of my staying very well at all," Kate stopped at the desk as Hap continued on his way, "He was feeling quite under the weather before our discussion and after… well it just made his head hurt." Kate paused for a moment, smiling to herself, "Father's asked if he could go undisturbed for the entirety of the flight so he may sleep."

"Oh of course, Miss. I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he'll feel better once he's well rested."

Kate laughed lightly, "I'm sure you're right…"

It took Kate just a few minutes to make her way out the doors and to the parking structure. As she passed one of the support beams, she noticed Hap had been leaning against it and was pushing himself away from the column to join her. His dress shirt and slacks already looking less than perfect. They finished making their way in silence, neither speaking until they were in the back of the van. Happy slid the door closed quickly behind them. Kate had already pushed the sweater over her head and was sitting on her heels in nothing but her bra and skirt, rummaging through her duffle, when Hap grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

He held her eyes as he spoke, "I am so proud of you." Kate looked at him, her eyes searching his as she licked her lips. Hap immediately leaned in, kissing her urgently. Without breaking the kiss, Kate grabbed the top of her skirt and maneuvered it down with her thong. Leaving her in just her lacy bra and kitten heels. She quickly started unbuttoning Hap's shirt, kissing him again, while he worked on the belt and slacks. Once he was undressed, Hap leaned back on one arm and pulled Kate down on top of him, letting her take the lead. Positioning herself over him, she hissed as Hap bucked up, entering her swiftly. They quickly found their rhythm, rocking hard into each other. When Kate felt her muscles start to flutter, she quickly clamped her teeth down on Happy's shoulder to keep from crying out. That bit of pain was all he needed to send him over the edge with her.

The two sat there for a minute catching their breath. Giving Hap one more kiss, Kate finally moved grabbing her clothes out of the duffle and getting dressed as Happy did the same. Once she was done, Kate picked up all the clothes they had worn to the airport and put them all together in one duffle, to be burned later. She took a moment to look at the passport she had used to gain access to Zobelle, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that these people were her family. She ran her finger along the photo before looking up at Hap, "Guess Gemma was right, we do look a lot alike."

* * *

The black van pulled in to Teller-Morrow right as SAMCRO were dismounting their bikes. It appeared that Opie and Chibs were holding Jax up as they made their way inside. Clay patted Jax on the back, saying something in his ear before heading for Happy and Kate.

Kate kissed Hap lightly, before making her way inside as well.

Hap looked at Clay questioningly, "Any news on the kid?"

Clay just shook his head, obviously overwrought with emotion, "We're heading to Church to figure out our next move…."

Hap nodded but didn't say a word as they moved in the direction of the clubhouse.

"I take it you handled that other problem for me?"

"Nah," Hap motioned towards Kate, as she entered the club a few steps ahead of them, "She did."

Clay nodded, "Didn't think your little princess had it in her. Hope it was bloody."

"It was perfect."

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes pt 2: Ok so I don't know if I should end it here for now, so I can come back at the beginning of next season and keep Kate going, or if I should get into everything now, how I think they should go down. And for those you concerned that I won't write any more if I put this story on hiatus, I have a few story lines started for Hap, Tig, and Chibs... So what do you think... do I attempt to save Abel or take after Gemma or do I leave it here for now... let me know.


End file.
